sifat len yg sering berubah?
by AnImE OtAku-cHaN
Summary: baca ajah...! author tra tau bkin summary


MY LIFE

Hai semua! Aku mals memmuat semua jadi bca aja yahh

DISCLAIMER

Vocaloid bukan punya ku tpi aku punya rinka, rento, rikuo,kazuo,kumiko, diniko dan banyak lagi... dan tentunya cerita ini

Warning

Gaje, aneh , abal , tdk nyambung , dll

HAI nama ku rin kagami aku bingung kalau di sekolah ada yg bilang aku nerd , tomboy,tsundere,yandere,dan moe sebenarnya aku ini sifat nya yg benar apa sich...!? kayaknya semua dech...aku mempunyai teman namanya miku,kaito, luka ,gakupo,dan len klo kakakku namanya rinto pacarnya kakaknya len namanya lenka.

Aku ke kelas yg membosankan penampilan ku memakai kacamata berwarnya kuning metalik dan hitam aku mengikat dua rambutku dibawah, menurutku penampilan ku agak nerd yah... mungkin besok aku lepas kacamataku lagipula min ku hanya 1,5 saja dan rambutku yg agak panjang akan ku ikat ponytail ajah dech... kupikir itu tdk terlalu berlebihan..., oke aku ke kelas aku melihat miku dan kaito ketawa –ketawa gaje , luka dan gakupo mereka perang klo len dia sendiri sambil baca buku dengan wajah datar padahal kelas ribut dia masih baca buku dengan muka datar . hebat kau len klo aku pasti sudah bentak- bentak yg bikin ribut karena mengganggu... , aku duduk dng len banyak fansgirl nya marah padaku tapikan sudah begini itu namanya 'DESTENY' TAKDIR...

"ohayo len... " sapaku

"hn..ohayo" sapanya balik dng masih baca buku dng muka datar

"len knp kau sikapnya dingin sekali seperti itu" bentakku

"ini kan sikapku ngapain kau sibuk seperti itu..."

" lah... aku kan teman mu pasti sibuklah"

"diam kau...!"

"huh ... kau selalu seperti itu.." aku benci jika len dingin seperti itu sikapnya membuatku jengkel padahal di pangeran sekolah kenapa sikapnya begitu... klo bicara dengannya seperti bicara dng batu..! , setelah aku ngomel sendiri , meiko sensei pun datang , meiko sensei merupakan guru galak disini jadi jangan macam- macam

"baiklah anak – anak buka buku matematika halaman 58 " teriak meiko sensei

" baik bu" jawab teman sekelas, aku hanya menjawabnya dng malas sementara len dia tidak bicara satu kata pun... huh... si shota itu menjengkelkan...

"kagami –san jawab pertanyaan no 3 "

"oh tidak… aku tidak mellihat meiko sensei mengajar caranya " gerutuku dlm hati

"ini…" len membisik ku

" eh..len ini apa.. ?" tanyaku balik

''itu jawabannya … tulis aja di depan ''

'' eh len apa betul ini jawabannya ?'' *masih bisik - bisik*

''kagami-san …. Cepat kedepan dan kerjakan'' teriak meiko sensei dari depan kelas

''oh.. ah baik sensei ''aku pun berdiri '' makasih ya len...'' lanjutku

''hn ..''

Aku kerjakan soal didepan menurut jawaban len . aku sedikit kaget pada saat dia menyerahkan jawabannya padaku mukanya masih datar sich tapi dia sedikit tulus kasihnya coba sikapnya seperti itu pasti fansgirl nya bertambah….hihi len lucu jga yah…., setelah ku kerjakan soal didepan aku kembali duduk di bangku ku . len membisikkan sesuatu ketelingaku "nanti istirahat ke diatap sekolah "

"umm memang kenapa…?.tapi tunggu dulu sebelum itu … apa jwabannya benar yg ada di depan tuch "

"benar… liat aja ndiri "

Aku lihat ke depan ternyata jawabannya benar tenyata len gak sedingin aku kira dia lumayan baik yahh…..tapi pada saat len bilang 'liat aja ndiri' apa dia tantang aku atau liat kedepan liat jawabannya

KRINGGGGG

Bunyi bell istirahat bunyi kulihat len pegang tanganku. Aku sontak kaget trus dia tarik aku ke atap sekolah mungkin dia kira nanti aku kabur... hehe dia tau rencanaku ya... !

" len lepas aku bisa jalan sediri tau " bentakku

" tidak... nanti kau kabur "

"cih..." 'dasar shota' lanjutku dalam hati , takut kalau dia tau aku bilang dia shota .. kalau dia tau pasti aku akan di lemparin dari atap sekolah sama author... ehh salah maksudnya di lemparin sama len dari atap sekolah.

"aku hanya bilang kalau..."

"kalau..."

"kalau.."

"kalau..."

"kalau..." ihh len bikin penasaran aja.. apa sih yg mau dibilang dari tadi *kalau- kalau*terus jadi penasaran lagi...

" kalau kau mau tidak aku menjadi..."

"menjadi..."

"menjadi"

"menjadiii..." tuh kan dia mulai lagi...

"guru privat mu..." "aku disuruh sama ortumu jadi... yahh begitulah "

Eehhhh muka len kok jadi merah... wahhh ada ikap tersembunyi nih

"kau tidak kaget" kata len

"umm lagi tidak mood kok"

"oh billang jangan ngomong"

"ihhh lebay bangetz sih lho"

" lho-lho apa nih ering makan papeda saset mo.."

"jiii dasar... shota...!" ehh wajahnya berubah , auranya jadi gelap ohhhh author tolong akuuu "author=malazz eee" "rin =jhii dasar baka!" "author =epen kah"

Apa yg terjadi selanjutnya...! tetap di fanfic news...!

tbc


End file.
